


Beach Days

by Firwalker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, implied Catra x adora x glimmer, implied glitradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwalker/pseuds/Firwalker
Summary: Hordak has joined his Fiance Entrapta for a lovely beach vacation while they are out for the semester. after remembering old faces, learning new ones, and forging bonds he hopes last his beautiful princess has plans of her own to not only bed Hordak but try to drain him dry.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	Beach Days

**Author's Note:**

> so one thing I should probably mention is that this is my first smut fic so I hope y'all like it I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Hordak groaned slightly as Entrapta pulled him along the paler man with the shock of cobalt blue hair; he wasn’t used to being up this early; he had barely given his pain medication enough time to kick in before he and Entrapta were out the door.

“Hordak! Come on, we’re going to be late,” the purple-haired woman calls out. Hordak had never met Entrapta’s friends; she had mentioned they go to the same college she goes to; he was happy she had made friends; his college adventures hadn’t been nearly as lucrative in that department.

As the two raced well, one raced, and one dragged down the roads of downtown at what could have only been three A.M. on a Saturday in Brightmoon, no less he hears his love squeal as she drags him faster before stopping. Hordak had to groan and stretch before he could even begin to look at who was now in front of him. 

“Entrapta darling, please do be more gentle. You know my pain medication hasn’t fully kicked in yet,” he says as he releases a pained breath before looking at the four people his fiance had stopped in front of a young boy in a crop top shirt with a heart emblazoned on it. Bleached blue jeans, his hair cut short and almost uniform minus the sideburns. A girl with a pink shade brighter than his darlings own lavender purple, covered in an elegant blouse and long skirt, and something told Hordak that she didn’t particularly like casual dresses but still enjoyed some of the frillier things in life. A blonde with her hair done in a singular ponytail, she was the tallest of the group, she had an arm wrapped around the cotton candied girl as well as the girl next to her whose hair was beside the young man in the crop top the only other person there with short hair. The blonde was a jock, as Hordak could only assume, was dressed in a short sleeve tee shirt and basketball shorts; the look incomplete, however, as her tennis shoes were replaced with sandals. The girl with the shorter brown hair was dressed in a loose crop top that says ‘Wild Cat’, one of the sleeves off her left shoulder, a mesh shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jean shorts. All their eyes on him, his shock of blue hair, his piercing red eyes, and the pale skin followed by his fang-like teeth as he tried to smile albeit awkwardly; he was dressed in a loose band t-shirt something Entrapta had given him a few years back and a pair of leather jeans.

“Hordak, meet my friends! This is Bow, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra!” she called out giddy as she turned to them. “Guys, meet my fiance! Hordak.”

Hordak smiles; the taller man Bows softly before outstretching a hand to everyone. “It’s nice to meet all of you,” he says as they all grin and shake his hand, offering him the same courtesy. “So Entrapta tells me that you all are going to the beach. Thank you for inviting me. I may not join in much on the festivities I burn easy.”

He hears a small chuckle come from Bow; the darker-skinned man walks over and pats his back. “Hey, don’t worry, we’re just happy you agreed to come along Entrapta told us you could be a little reclusive.”

The taller man smiled as everyone began to file into a rather large truck. The cotton candied girl he now knows as Glimmer kisses the blonde as she goes up front to sit with her friend as Adora and Catra get into the bed of the truck with everyone’s luggage. As Hordak helps Bow put it all back there, Entrapta takes the guitar that had been slung over Hordaks shoulder and sets it with them.

“I hope you don’t mind.” the purple-haired inventor says as Hordak notices the two girls shrug and smile, patting Entrapta on the head, something she doesn’t let many do. 

Entrapta and Hordak get into the back seat, which he was thankful for; they were cushioned well as they got in and buckled up Entrapta immediately clung to his arm as they began the long drive to the beach.

The ride was silent. The only thing breaking the silence was the radio in the truck, which periodically changed channels due in part to Bow, who changed anytime an ad break occurred. Before long, a song came on, a song Hordak knew all too well. He was only a few years older than Entrapta, who in turn was a few years older than most of them, four years he believes is what she told him. Ironic considering he’s roughly three years older than her. God, that made him feel old. Be that as it may, the song was a classic to the man as he began to hum the lyrics to Iris by the goo goo dolls, soon turning into full singing in the back seat of Bow’s truck.

He began as his voice mixed with the lead singers Entrapta looked up as Adora and Catra looked in from the bed of the truck Glimmer was now looking back, a smile on Bow’s face. Hordak could see none of it; however, his eyes closed as he continued. 

The pain slowly subsides as it always did when he sang, though it could also be the medication finally taking full effect. He belted out with the chorus, having completely forgotten he wasn’t alone in the truck.

The entirety of the ‘best friend squad,’ as Bow had dubbed them, was in silence as they simply listened to the man sing Entrapta was the most entranced she had, never heard her love sing this song just play the guitar she didn’t know he could sing like this. But she didn’t dare interrupt him. No one did as he continued to sing.

He belts out the chorus again, holding back a few tears; this time, as the song plays out, he rubs his tears away, taking a deep breath opening his eyes to see everyone minus Bow, who was driving, staring at him.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to break the silence. I just love that song,” he says as his eyes dart to everyone and then to Entrapta, who plants a kiss firmly on his lips. He gasps and begins to relax slowly into it, her taste; she had been snatching late-night cupcakes again.

“You don’t have to apologize, Hordak,” the words came from Glimmer, her bubbly voice matching her look. “I enjoyed listening to you sing. Maybe you could give Adora some lessons,” she jokes as he hears the blonde chuckle behind him.

“What’s wrong with my singing,” she asks as Catra replies, her smirk giving her an apt feline look to her face as she explains that Adora’s singing is terrible. This earns a gasp from the jock as the truck bursts into laughter Hordak can’t help but join in the laughter in this truck contagious. 

Around noon the team had pulled into a restaurant. Brightmoon was different than the fright zone where Hordak had grown up. Fast food wasn’t an option there; soon, the group was sat at a table as they each ordered drinks. Most had requested their soda of choice from the ones offered there, Entrapta Coke, Adora, Dr. pepper, Glimmer Sprite, Catra, Fanta, and Bow. Bow chose water; Hordak had decided on tea with a few sugar packets. The table was away from most people, thankfully. “So Hordak, Entrapta says you have a master’s in engineering what’s that like?” Catra asks, looking at him; this was the first she had spoken, minus when making fun of Adora.

“Oh, it’s nice, I have a good job, doesn’t require me to lift a whole lot thanks to a few robots I made to help with that, keeps the pain down,” he says, noticing Catra wasn’t asking out of pure curiosity she hums and looks to Entrapta and then back to him his eyes focused on her right now. He could feel her trying to read him. “Catra is there a problem?” he asked like one of his old professors as she responded with a cackle.

“No! I was just curious as to the guy Entrapta was dating; nothing weird about that right,” she inquired. Hordak looks at the feline woman again and hums softly before it finally clicks for him. Both she and Adora are from the FrightZone they lived in his apartment complex.

“That’s why you’ve been staring; Catra, Adora, how have you two been still inseparable? That's good. When I had heard that Adora had moved and how you had taken it, I feared the worst.” Bow and Glimmer look on as Entrapta chimes in.

“You know them,” she asks inquisitively as she looks back. “That’s great; you two must have so many stories from when you were little! What was Hordak like!?”

The two back away; they understood she didn’t mean to be loud. They shake it off and smile, laughing, Adora starting. “Well, how do we put this? He was cold, a bit ruthless when it came to the fights he did have. In short, Hordak was everything a kid needed to be to survive the city of Fright Zone.”

“Yeah, until he broke down and turned into a total pushover,” Catra says, her eyes locked on his noticing he didn’t get angry as Entrapta calls out again.

“Just cause he stopped fighting doesn’t mean he’s a pushover, Catra,” she says, a little sad that it seemed as though there could be bad blood between her fiance and her friends Hordak looks and pulls her closer as he smiles.

“Yes, well, I do believe I never apologized to you two.” he starts catching the two women’s attention. “I’m sorry for my outwardly cold demeanor. I said several things back then, most of which I don’t believe to be true now. I’m sorry for ignoring you two when you needed help or a place to stay. I’m sorry for leaving you no choice but to stay with Shadow Weaver. I did all those things due to my older brother,” he says, his eyes glazing for a moment as the thoughts of his older brother Horde Prime as he liked his siblings to call him, before jumping a tad at Entraptas touch his vision returning to him. 

“Are you okay, Hordak, my love? I know he can be a difficult topic.” the royal haired woman says, kissing him softly on the cheek. He nods, thanking her for watching after him as Catra and Adora tell him that everything is okay between them, relief for both Hordak and Entrapta, the former of the two, then turns his heads towards the final two in the group.

“Bow, Glimmer, I know something about everyone here minus the two of you. Would you care to share?” the man asked as Entrapta clapped a little, Causing Hordaks attention to leave for a moment only for him to see that it was just Entrapta stimming. Smiling happily, he gives her a gentle kiss before turning his attention back to the two BrightMoon Residents.

“Well, Unlike Entrapta, who grew up in Dryl and moved here, or you, and Catra, and Adora, I grew up in bright moon with my mom Angela, we were a well off family despite my dad's passing, and a few years back mom passed leaving the company to me.” Glimmer says as she looks down, a little tear streaming down her face Hordak made a note to try not to bring up her mom too much. Bow chimed in after.

“I’m not from any city. My dad's live off-grid in the forest turned their house into a massive library. If you want, I could show you sometime, but yeah, I moved here during high school and became the captain of the archery team, and meet Glimmer then later, Adora joined up soon we had this whole like friend group it was kinda cool, not going to lie.”

Hordak felt as though he had gotten to know them all a little more after that. Their drinks and food came, and then it was off to the beach.

* * *

The rest of the ride was met with a few jokes here and there, a few bad pain flares that snuck past the medication, and a few bold advances from Entrapta. Finally, they had reached a rather large estate. “Oh my, is this where we are staying?” Hordak asked, his eyes looking over the estate’s entirety as they explained it’s Glimmer's family’s summer home; he laughs and shakes his head. “Fantastic,” as they all filed away into separate rooms, Bow was stocking the fridge with food and drink he had brought with him Hordak followed Entrapta up to Their room, where she quickly shut the door, stretching she undoes her pigtails as she begins to undo her blouse. 

“Ya know, I remember Glimmer saying that we were going for a nighttime beach party just us of course not something massive, the sun will be down wanna come?” She says, looking back at him taking her blouse off, followed swiftly by her dark tan pants. Thank god for that wall of hair the girl had, or Hordak might just die of blood loss. Entrapta knew this as well, as a sly grin stretched across her face.

“I think that sounds lovely, my dear,” the crimson-eyed man says as he notices she’s not done stripping; soon, her bra and panties were gone and on the floor as she bent over to get her swimsuit out. Hordak’s eyes widening as he noticed Entraptas rear was now poking out through her hair. Hordak quickly turned away, already feeling himself getting excited hearing the seductive giggle from his darling. He quickly began to strip as well his already hardened member, only made him blush more, hoping Entrapta couldn’t see. Still, she could, right in the mirror that had escaped his notice as the seductive inventor grinned, watching as he tried to find his trunks for later. It was still too early, but it was always good to be prepared as he looked through his clothes, which weren’t packed neatly in the slightest. Just as he was about to hang them up for later, the paler man dropped them. He felt the softness of Entrapta’s hand wrap around the shaft of his slender but lengthy cock, clasping a hand around his mouth as he felt his love press against him. Her breasts were notable in size, something she had used to her advantage. Multiple times, he gasped a bit more audibly as she picked up the pace of her strokes. Her gentle grip was tightening ever so slightly.

“You don’t have to get ready so soon, my love.~ why don’t you relax with me for a few minutes,”

That was all it took. Entrapta knew what buttons to press when it came to Hordak; he didn’t protest as the short stack inventor brought him to a rather posh chair; she sat him down. The Amythest-Eyed inventor giggled and hummed, biting her lip as she slowly began to stroke his cock again. Her hands were heaven to the taller gentlemen. The dominant and giddy, lavender-eyed inventor smiles as she kisses his beautiful head. She had always found a few teasing kisses were enough, and if not well, she smiled, putting herself under the slender but absolutely perfect shaft, licking her way up from the base to the very tip. She smiles, rotating her hand, pumping his cock while she smiles as she wraps her gorgeous and full lips around his head, sucking happily. Indulgent slurps couldn’t be silenced as she slowly worked her way down, pulling away every so often, spitting on his cock to keep it a little shiny. She quickly dived back down, gagging softly on his cock as Hordak gripped the chair, his claws digging into the arms of the chair. His face a bright red gasping loudly as he could feel his cock twitching as his love gagged on his cock.

Pulling away, coughing happily, Entrapta stares back up, giggling her breath heavy “hehe my, you are certainly lasting longer than normal.”

Before Hordak could respond, she was back down to his base. The pale-faced man gasped as he climaxed into his lover’s mouth as she gasps, gagging more. Rope after sticky rope coats her throat as she swallowed every drop of his seed; pulling away, she giggles, her eyes still alight with pure passion and lust as she scooped the excess off his shaft, swallowing that as well. Hordak huffed, his eyes closed as his cock had fallen limp.

“My love, that was...fantastic.”

As he caught his breath, he heard another giggle leave Entrapta’s beautiful lips. She smiled as she walked away, her hips swayed, Hordaks eyes couldn’t look away, and Entrapta knew it as she walked down to meet her friends as Hordak recovered in their room.

* * *

Hordak stepped off the veranda hours had passed; since the impromptu blow job from his love, the sun had set, and was beyond the horizon the moon had risen slightly. He saw them all by the fire, his eyes having honed in on the love of his life, as they all sat there, Bow the first to greet him.

“Hordak, hey! Glad you decided to join us.”

Hordak smiled back. “Likewise,” he sat down next to Entrapta, who again immediately clung to his arm. He smiled, kissing her softly as she giggled her innocent little giggle.

“So you gonna sing for us?”

Hordak recognized the voice of Catra. He smiled, turning to the feline. “Of course, what would you like to sing,” he asked as he looked at each of them.

“How about the piano man,” Bow asked; everyone seemed to agree with the suggestion Hordak nods as he clears his throat.

Bow smiles; having started up the song on his datapad, it was one of his favorites. The song had begun slowly. His eyes were closed; the moment the music had started, he sang the song slowly, having lowered his voice, as the song picked up, so to did his voice.

As the song progressed, everyone watched and listened as Hordak sang while he enjoyed the song; it was obviously, not as integral to him as iris was. Yet despite this, Entrapta was mesmerized, her eyes solely glued on him. She could feel her need rising again; she wanted him, just his singing alone made Entrapta wet. She had no idea why, but something about his voice just sent her into a primal need.

After Hordak finished, each person took turns singing a song; by the end of the night, the squad had stood up, asking if he would like to join them on a walk. He politely declined due to the fact that his medication was beginning to wear off; he needed to go lay down.

As Hordak and Entrapta returned to their room, in the beach house on the top of the small hill. Hordak removed his swim trunks. He elected to shower in bow’s room, letting Entrapta use theirs as he stepped into the shower. He was almost immediately hit with freezing water from the showerhead. He yelped in shock before turning the heat to a mild heat; he hated cold showers. Most say they are good for your nerve health, and to that, he says he’d rather not have to deal with ice in his veins. Gently he took his loofa as he scrubbed himself clean, his breathing slightly shallow as he had calmed down considerably. Showers always helped him unwind. Hordak sighs as he stepped out of the shower. He dried his feet and then slowly worked his way up his body drying it as best he could, and made his way back to his and Entraptas room.

As the Engineer entered his shared room with his fiance, he blushed, seeing his love, the lavender haired engineering major, completely naked on their bed. The short stack smiled as she stood up, slowly walking over her breasts, bouncing as she walked a sway to her hips, As the smaller woman approached the behemoth of a man (in terms of comparative size). He smelled something lovely looking over her gorgeous body; he could see his love’s soaking wet folds. She pushed him to the wall biting his lip as she planted a firm and loving kiss, causing him to moan as she tugged on his lip. “Hehe, you are so cute when you sing. Now bed,~” the more dominant of the two says, pulling Hordak to the bed as she pushed him gently back as she crawled between his legs giggling as his dominant princess took his flaccid but growing shaft she stroked it happily spitting on the cock head using it to lube it up. “Hmm, how do you make me so horny,” she said, causing the man to blush as he closed his eyes. He gasped as she licked at the glands flicking them softly as she rubs and pats the head. 

The blue-haired lord gasped as he felt something cold sliding down his shaft, hugging it tightly, a cock ring? When did Entrapta get that? He didn’t have much time to think as before he knew it; the cobalt blue-haired man felt the warm and wet walls of his love slowly enveloping his cock, her slick pussy squeezing his cock as his slender and throbbing rod twitched. As the bat-like gentleman felt her begin to bounce up and down on his cock, as the submissive lord as she sometimes called him thrust up happily as he opened his eyes watching as his lover, the amazing woman of his dreams, bounced up and down matching his rhythm entirely her hands on his chest as his own had grabbed and groped at her ample bosom. The two moaned in synchronicity. Hordak leaned up as he bit down into her collar bone; his claws dug into her skin, leaving scratch marks along her back Entrapta’s own nails scratched his back as well as she moaned, raising her head to the sky as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. She gasped, her eyes clamped shut as she slammed herself down onto his slender cock, feeling it throb as blood rushed through it; it was in rhythm with his heart. He released a breathy moan into her ear, trying to catch his breath, but to no avail, his love breaking pace as the lilac haired woman began to lose her self to the euphoria of the moment. Hordak’s piercing red eyes clamped shut as he shouted her name as she edged him closer and closer to climax Entrapta, not far behind the cock ring, forced more blood into her loves cock. An audible yelp left his princesses lips as he overtook, placing himself on top “ Entrapta, come with me, darling,” he pleaded as he heard her gasp and giggle.

“With pleasure.”

With that, he felt her wet and warm sex clench against his cock tight as she screamed and moaned happily into the air, her tongue hanging out as he felt her climax all over his cock. Hordak followed suit, having felt the wave of euphoria released from Entrapta pushing him over the edge as he filled her with his hot and sticky seed. He came noticeably more than earlier today as he filled her to the very brim, his breathing heavy and his head a tad foggy as the two of them laid there. Hordak’s cock was still buried deep inside her, his eyes half-lidded. He could barely keep himself conscious as the moon held steady on its path. “Thank you for the lovely time tonight, Entrapta,” is all he could say besides “I love you,”

He heard her giggle, and then soon she responded, her breath heaving and labored as she looked up to him with half-lidded and still lusty eyes. “I love you too, my dear, but if you think we are done, wait till tomorrow. I won't be so quick tomorrow night ~.”

  
  



End file.
